


Beach Day

by shippingismyaddiction (itsmeash)



Series: Jachel drabbles [2]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/shippingismyaddiction
Summary: A beach day with the Tribbianis is never an eventless one.





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to all who read this. I had so much fun writing this. Coming up with kids for Joey and Rachel is quite fun. Writing them as parents is also just as fun. I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Disclaimer: Friends is not mine. I'm just borrowing two of their characters for my own entertainment, and yours. Rayne and Declan who are mentioned are technically mine as well as Melody is my creation... So I guess that is something.
> 
> Requested by starryeyesxx on Tumblr - 23. "Stop running, I'm wearing flip flops!"

"I don't find this fun!" Rachel exclaims, rushing after her four year old daughter. "Not at all, Melody!"

Melody giggles as she continues down the beach as quickly as her short little legs will take her.

 _"Stop running, I'm wearing flip flops!"_ Rachel yells to no avail just as they're passing by where the rest of the family sat. "Emma, Rayne! One of you help me stop your sister."

Neither of her other daughters even attempt to look up from their phones.

Not that she thinks he'd be any more help than their daughters, Rachel focuses her attention on Joey. "Joey!" she calls out, he doesn't stir. "Joseph!" she tries again, still nothing. "Joseph Tribbiani, wake your ass up now and help me get Melody!"

Joey bolts up right. Sand that their son, Declan, piled on top of him while he napped flying in every direction. "I'm on it!"

"Do you even know what you're on?"

Joey doesn't hesitate to shake his head. "No."

"Help me get Melody."

"Oh, right. Got it," Joey says, getting up and entering the chase.

It only takes another minute for Rachel and Joey to catch up with Melody. Well, another minute for Joey. About a minute and a half for Rachel because of her flip flops.

Melody giggles and squirms as Joey sweeps her up into his arms.

"Are you having fun with mommy?" Joey asks, grinning as Rachel half glares at him.

Melody glances at her mom and then back to her dad and nods.

"I'm glad someone is having fun," Rachel says, shaking her head. "See, Joey, this is why I prefer you being the fun parent.

Joey smirks at her. "We both know that's not true," he says. "You like being the fun parent just as much as I do. You just won't ever admit it."

"That's your opinion," Rachel replies, turning to head back to their beach spot.

But she can't keep the small smile off of her face.


End file.
